


In the Soft Morning Light

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico was like a leech when he slept.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	In the Soft Morning Light

Nico was like a leech when he slept. Will was half-sure he was trying to squeeze the life out of him, arms wrapped around Will’s chest like iron bars. He didn’t know how his grip was so strong considering the arm that was wedged until Will _had_ to be asleep.

Will had one arm pillowed under Nico’s head, which he didn’t dare move in case he woke him up. Instead, he slowly and steadily freed the arm that was trapped between their chests. Nico shifted closer after it was freed, but other than that, didn’t show any sign of waking.

It was good – Will knew Nico had troubles sleeping more often than not. Every minute counted for him, especially will the ever-prominent dark circles under his eyes. Will guessed he’d always had trouble sleeping, but it only got worse after Nico returned from his quest involving the Prophecy of the Seven.

When Nico showed up in the infirmary, he slept almost all the way through the three days Will prescribed him. And to Nico’s annoyance, Will hounded him in the weeks afterwards when he wasn’t getting enough sleep. But Nico only let Will help several weeks after they started dating.

They went together to talk to Clovis a couple times a week, who would help put Nico into a dreamless sleep-state if he was having a particularly hard time. Nico much preferred it to any types of medications Will recommended.

Surprisingly, it was Nico who asked Will to spend the night the first time. Nico was sleeping the best he had in weeks, so Will was surprised by his request. Until he found out Nico wanted him there less to help him to sleep and more to cuddle. Nico would never admit that, but it was pretty adorable. Will had zero complaints.

“What’re you smiling at?” Nico grumbled, blinking his bleary eyes open. He raised a hand, blocking out some of the sun coming in through the window.

Will opted not to answer, brushing his lips against Nico’s forehead. “Good morning.”

Nico was not by any means a morning person. He tucked his face against Will’s chest and groaned. “ _Coffee_.”

Will snorted. He ran his fingers through Nico’s messy black hair, combing out knots as he went. “Well, if you would release me, I could go make us some.”

Will waited while Nico considered his options. Coffee or cuddles. A very difficult decision. When Will was released, he slid out of the covers and padded across the chilly floor of the Hades cabin. Nico had a coffeemaker set on top of a mini-fridge in one of the corners of the cabin. He kept a couple expensive foreign brands lined up by his machine. Will picked one at random and went to work.

He prepared their mugs, adding the sugar and cream Nico kept in the fridge. Meanwhile, Nico emerged from under the covers, his hair ruffled and slightly staticky. He sat on the edge of the bed, blanket wrapped around himself. He watched Will with a type of open affection he rarely displayed. Will only saw it early in the mornings, during serious conversations and vulnerable moments when Nico let down the walls he put up.

Will handed Nico his coffee and took a seat beside him. He snagged the edge of Nico’s blanket and slipped in beside him. Nico leaned against him and sighed happily.

“Good morning.” Nico’s lips brushed against his jaw.

Will chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. He enjoyed his time with Nico while he could, knowing in a short half-an-hour, he’d have to be in the infirmary for his shift.

“You can’t stay?” Nico asked the question occasionally, despite knowing the answer.

“Wish I could.” Will always loved lazy days where neither of them had commitments and they could layabout, cuddle, and maybe go to the city for McDonald’s. “Gotta keep up my promise to Kayla if I want her to keep covering for us.”

Nico hummed. “Do you want help today?”

“I thought you promised Clarisse you would help train some of the new campers.”

Nico wrinkled his nose. “I forgot.”

Will chuckled. “Well, if you do your job well, hopefully my shift won’t be too busy.”

“They’re a rowdy bunch, so no promises.” Nico hugged him once before pulling away. “You should get going. I’ll bring you breakfast when they start serving it.”

Will missed his warmth already, but he already stayed for as long as he could. He grabbed some scrubs from his cabin and hurried over to the communal showers. After a quick wash, he headed to the big house to relieve the poor camper who was assigned the night shift. They had a couple campers staying in the infirmary for observation, but none of them were awake. Will settled by the desk they had set in the corner, a lamp for light as he went over their charts.

Kayla and Nico came to the infirmary together. Kayla brought breakfast for the patients, while Nico brought food for him. Kayla very well could have brought Will breakfast as well, but he found it sweet Nico made excuses to come see him.

Nico was still relaxed and smiling. He was starting to open up to more people, like Kayla. He was comfortable enough to lean up and initiate a kiss before handing Will his breakfast. It was loaded with more than enough food for breakfast and lunch – Nico probably suspecting Will would miss the latter.

“Thanks, Sunshine.”

Nico smiled softly. “Couldn’t let you starve, could I?”

“Awe, babe. You care so much.”

Nico snorted. “Clarisse is starting soon, so I’d better get going.” He kissed Will again. “Don’t work yourself too hard, okay?”

Nico hurried off, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written like a month ago lmao


End file.
